


Extra

by AConfusedDeathEater



Category: Falling in Reverse, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Kellin Quinn, Omega Verse, Sort of? - Freeform, alpha Ronnie radke, does it count if he doesn't know?, dubcon, im going to hell sparkle sparkle, innocent Kellin, random alpha screws kellins brains out on a train, random alpha stranger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AConfusedDeathEater/pseuds/AConfusedDeathEater
Summary: I found an extra for an ABO story im writing about Kellin and Ronnie....this doesn't happen in the actual story, its sort of a small spin off for .. 18+ people................ uh. it has no morals.
Relationships: Kellin Quinn/MOB, Kellin Quinn/Ronnie Radke
Kudos: 4





	Extra

The hand slid up a little, a small whine leaving Kellin’s throat, before they slid into his white panties, pushing his shorts down a little to give more access. Kellin now felt something long and hard pushed between his cheeks over his shorts, which had slid down with the trains rocking to just above his knees. The man pulled Kellin’s panties down as well, a small snipping sound and they were gone from his body. Kellin tried turning around in panicked confusion but the hands got firmer, the one on his nipples sliding in between his cheeks and finding the omega’s slightly pleasure loosened hole, slick leaking copiously now that fingers were there to access it. Kellin made a sound as the fingers teased him, gathering up his slick before one slip inside, sliding in and out, rubbing against something that Kellin didn’t even know he had. It caused him to jerk forward before the train caused him to jerk backwards, onto the second finger that had been preparing to enter. 

Kellin gasped in shock at the slight pain before it turned to pleasure as the two fingers rubbed him, a third and soon a fourth coming to join the first two. Kellin was slightly bent forward at this point, clenching the pole with both hands, face red and slick with sweat. He felt the long, hard thing that had been pressing into him from before return, settling between his cheeks and starting an up and down motion, gathering slick. The sliding got faster before another jerk of the train caused the head of the mans cock to get caught on Kellin’s rim, pushing in slightly before the entrance started sucking him inside. The random jerking of the train caused the man to end up all the way inside in no time, grasping onto the omega’s hips tight enough to bruise. He pulled out and slowly settled inside again, repeating this over and over again, the heavy cock dragging along Kellin’s prostates. 

It wasn’t long before he sped up, thrusting in and out, creating a wet squelching sound as he thrust in and out of the tiny omega, his dick pounded against the barrier to the omega’s womb. The small male was crying out in pleasure, drooling down his chin as he was claimed by a stranger. Finally, he came for the first time in his life. The stranger noticed the clear seamen and moaned, thrusting harder as he realized it was the omega’s first time cumming. He pushed his knot into the willing body of Kellin, forcing his head past the barrier protecting the womb and smoothly sliding inside. His knot locked them together as his seed swam inside, making it’s home, and impregnating the unaware omega.


End file.
